


I Like to Watch (Boys Cry)

by PhoenixUnknown



Series: Wine Red and Sweet as Candy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphinoot noot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavensward, Literally hope I got them all, M/M, Rough Sex, Sweet Sex, but then it turns into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixUnknown/pseuds/PhoenixUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, who seduced whom? Wine-red lips are hard to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like to Watch (Boys Cry)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, and as promised; named after @princelovesyaoi for their awesome blog title and tasteful gay porn which amused me at 6:30AM one morning. 
> 
> It’s gratuitously descriptive smut I don’t know what else to say…
> 
> Preferably read and review but I know how likely that one is. 
> 
> Hope you little sinners enjoy the sin. Happy Sinday Sunday.

* * *

 

           _“Come now, do not be shy, boy.”_

Alphinaud swirled the brilliant red in his round glass, small lips quirking delicately. He was so sultry with his dark lined eyes and pallid skin—unbeknownst to himself. His legs uncrossed and recrossed, the white stockings brushing together and his toes pointed. The Azure Dragoons eyes were drawn to them; slender and long on his petit body. If only he knew how the Dragoon ate up the sight--travels together weakening him to the allure of the façade of a ‘rich boy’.

            Against a wall the soldier leaned, having taken this post that was just out of Alphinaud’s sight, the boy seated in a cushioned seat plush enough for his aristocratic tush. Estinien crossed his arms, lance scraping the wall and taking no harm; he simultaneously paid attention to the wine-blushing boy and the crowd of Ishgardian aristocrats at the peculiar ball.

            “Nay, ‘tis not so that I remain here good Ser. These proceedings hold little need of me; but for them to see my face once or twice ‘fore the Warrior of Light is whisked away by your Ser Aymeric for more introductions.”

            Pink little lips are dusted a liquidy and even darker red as he drinks more from the glass. Estinien watches his petit adams apple dip with his quiet swallow. The man licks his lips, tilts his head forward and inclines somewhat towards the boy. Alphinaud was truly a sweet little mouthful to gaze upon—not as frail as one might think; perhaps only those which have had the pleasure of traveling with said young man would know the truth.

            “Oh ho, are you feeling left out mayhaps?”

            Alphinaud turns those smoky eyes on him; the Azure dragoon must bite his tongue. Round cheek bones are dusted red, the bridge of his upturned nose facing a similar blush. But his lovely bright eyes twinkle and shine—yet unclouded by the fine wines. T’would take more than a small boy to hold down a glass of wine or two a’fore impressing the soldier.

            “Nay, lest you doubt my privileged upbringing; I am no stranger to these festivities, neither the cursory appearance a Leveilleur must make for but a passing glance.”

            Estinien gives a quiet bark of a laugh, inclining his head.

            “You are wont to disperse after the pleasantries, then?”

            A thin brow raises in quiet question and Alphinaud pauses the rim of the glass against his bottom lip in thought. ‘Tis a lovely sight that Estinien may watch unguarded, the tier pressed against the clear glass and appearing all the more plump and ready to be squished by something other than crystal. The Dragoon smirks openly when Alphinaud’s attention is back on him.

            “I say, are you offering to whisk me away from this bore? Needn’t you stay at the good Lord Commander’s side?”

            He truly is curious, and so Estinien answers him true.

            “Nay, my duties have been relinquished for the day—as have your Warrior’s. The Temple Knights are in their domain and he shan’t leave the hall for some time. I merely escorted him here.”

            A black shoulderpad shrugs upwards, the dragoon then lazily pushes off of the wall that he can stretch and make to leave. In one last gulp, the wine is gone and Alphinaud is sighing in bliss, then he stands and hands off the glass expertly to a passing manservant with his pleasing diplomatic smile. Estinien turns back to see the boy drawing close to his side, face upturned and those too intelligent eyes on him; curious—the cogs in his head turning. The dragoon pulls open an oaken door and holds it whilst giving the passing Alphinaud a mock bow. The boy tried to scowl, he really did—it shouldn’t have come out as fond as it had.  
            Estinien led him away, a hand hovering over the small of his back without touching him in the slightest as he pointed the way.

            “T’would be your first time in these quarters if I am not mistaken. Allow me to show you where you may retire for the time being.

            “Ah,‘tis truly kind of you!”

            “So you say.”

            The Dragoon cocks his head that he may look down at the young master walking near to him. The boy has his face turned upwards to regard him curiously at those words. Estinien grins in plain sight, furthering Alphinaud’s confusion. He remained intrigued until Estinien showed him through one more double door; no sooner had he strode through it than they slammed shut and a hand had pulled him back by the neck and his back met the wood with some roughness. The smaller Elezen gasped, his hands pressing against the door at his sides—light blue eyes wide and gazing up at Estinien in a way that showed some sensation of betrayal.

            “Hah, do not look at me so.”

            Estinien’s mouth has curved into a smirk, the door is locked and Alphinaud finds his panic rising. That is, until Estinien has pulled his helm off by the chin and lets it clang to carpeted ground. His smirk is rougish and his pale hair tied back sternly so that his sharp and chiseled features were well within view. Alphinaud was stricken by the curve of those thin lips, how like a stalking beast Estinien looked and felt as he descended closer to the boy. With another gasp, Alphinaud’s plump lips were taken in a kiss such as he’d never had before; his shoulders slumping when realization hit—a surprisingly soft, sensual groan making past their lips from him. The sound surprised even Estinien, who pulled back to examine the dazed boy—soft lips parted, thick eyelashes fluttering.

            Estinien swears under his breath, his growl catching the young Scholars attention briefly. Watching the man as he stepped back and undid the straps of his gauntlets—the armaments joining the black helm on the ground; his hands are cupping Alphinaud’s face—stroking his cheekbones and the small points of his ears; the sound that touch draws out is a withering whimper that makes the younger tremble as their mouths are guided together again. Estinien kisses him even harder; his hands stroking the impossibly fair skin and tilting his head how best it pleased him. His teeth and tongue indulged in Alphinaud’s smooth lips, biting and sucking in turns until they were dark and swollen—as swollen as the apparent lance between his own legs were.

            “Ugh!”

            The dragoon groans in frustration, pushing away from the body that has begun to slump against the door and tremble as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Alphinaud sways, watching through half lidded eyes as Estinien’s armor unlatched and he plucked away the rest of its buckles. Alphinaud had never known the removal of armor could have a desirous effect, and yet here he stood—finding the yearning within his pants expounded whilst watching Estinien pry away the armor. No sooner had the last sorellet been kicked off, had the dragoon swept in and picked the boy up easily to press him against his naked chest. Alphinaud had only been able to gasp in indignant surprise as Estinien strode from the main entryway of the room into its private chambers. There was a large canopy bed with silken sheets and pillows stretched over it; and soon Alphinaud too was stretched out upon it with the dragoon hovering over him.

            “Long have I withheld myself since first seeing your prowess and intellect; no longer.”

            Alphinaud shudders at the hands that rake down his still clothed body, a large hand almost spanning his chest where it gropes about as though mapping his small form. The buck of the dragoon’s hips prompt his legs to spread, and Alphinaud gives a quiet moan to have the older man settle betwixt his legs with so obvious arousal and desire.

            “Oh Gods..” Alphinaud moans, his knees close about Estinien and press him closer. Small hips trying to rise and grind against the man, but his body is much heavier and keeps him pinned to the plush bed. It matters little, as the dragoon is soon grinding Alphinaud into the sheets, the boy left quivering and his neck arched back where teeth have taken to tracing his delicate throat and wetting with lips and tongue. The pale boy’s throat left red with kiss marks and his own descending blush.

            “And now,’ the mans’ rough growl and coarse voice makes Alphinaud twinge deep in his gut. (and also between his legs.) ‘to shed light on his delicate morsel.”

             Like claws, Estinien has dug his long fingers into the lapels of Alphinaud’s coat, pulling it open and down his arms; the boy is left to try and shimmy out from it as Estinien pulls free his tie and ghosts hands down the buttons of his shirt below. The last few pop free and fly to unknown reaches of the room when patience wears thin and Estinien simply pulls the shirt apart.

             Alphinaud is pale and sinewy; his blush has descended down his chest and flat stomach in adorable patches of heat. The small splotches of red are hot against Estinien’s mouth as he presses his face near to that silky skin and kisses its softness. There are hands in his hair, musing it loose from its strict ponytail that Alphinaud might have better purchase to hold on to something. The boy clings to him tightly, gasping and shaking and doing all that he can to not jerk from the searing bites and touches that burn him alive. Estinien was fast and intense and quickly overwhelming the young scholar. Estinien knew this too, and only grinned against a sharp hipbone, sucking the milky patch of skin stretched taut here until it was a red and purplish.

             Lifting Alphinaud’s legs, Estinien pulls down the thick leggings and pushes them with the heeled boots completely off those long legs and onto the floor. The dragoon’s breath is hoarse and fast, feasting on the sight of those delicate, shapely legs. Calloused, large hands run up the inside of his thighs, parting them whilst licking his lips when his sight alights on Alphinaud’s hard prick. The sparse curls of greyish pubic hair nestled around the flushed organ, the tip peeks upwards towards his navel from the partially pulled back foreskin. It paled in size to Estinien’s own, where it flushed a soft pink to a darker head at the tip; Estinien’s was a ruddy maroon in eagerness to hilt inside the boy. The tip cut and revealing the thick head and leaking slit for Alphinaud to see; hazed eyes wide and lips wet. The entirety of Estinien was ramrod straight, it thickend just below the head where it remained thus. It promised a wide, tight stretch that made Alphinaud salivate and wiggle his hips in excited nervousness.

             There was a dresser beside the four-poster bed, Estinien reached over to it to shift around in its compartments. Alphinaud explored the cock that was brought further into his reach; he wrapped both hands around the thick organ and began to pump them up and down. Estinien paused in his grumbling search to roll his hips into the soft hands. Trembling fingers traced the thickest veins up and down the glistening cock, grinding the fat head against the palm of his hand until pre was smeared thinly along his fingers. Estinien was looking down at Alphinaud when the boy released the long prick and held his hand up to see; then he looks up at Estinien with a cheeky glow in his eyes and slowly drags his tongue up from his palm to the tip of his forefinger. A white streak of semen smearing his red tongue before the boy’s mouth closed and he swallowed.

             Estinien moaned out loud then, swearing in a growl before jerking the bottle he was looking for out of the drawer. Alphinaud yelped to have his legs jerked over Estinien’s hips and pulled onto his kneeling thighs. His bottom bared to the soldier and the plump cheeks spread just enough for him to see the rosy taint of the boys entrance.

            “Tch, you beckon for me boy; but do you even know what your body begs for.”

             The man growls, uncapping the bottle with urgency and scooping out thick gel onto his fingers; Alphinaud has reach down and his hands hold onto Estinien’s thighs.

            “T’would ruin the sur-hurprise…”

             The dragoon grins at the way the boy’s breath would catch when speaking, he smears the lubricant over Alphinaud’s anus and chuckles at the way he jolts and then tries to restrain his jerking. Alphinaud takes a deep breath when feeling the press of a finger insistent against the hole, to Estinien’s surprise; Alphinaud takes it well as it slides in. Keening sounds leaving his mouth as Estinien fingers him softly, pumping in and out and twisting to ensure the lubricant is spread and eases the coming of the second finger. The second finger joins the first with marked difficulty, even as Alphinaud focuses on trying to relax the muscles that count the most. Estinien biting his lip as the boy’s ass relaxes to let him push his fingers in, but seize up the moment he tries to pull them back.

             “Do not tell me!’ Estinien then crows, ‘I certainly am not your first!”

             Alphinaud’s hips rise off the bed, and the young master’s heaving breath begins coming with soft sighs and whimpers.

             “N-nay…”

             Estinien could have drooled then, seeing that chest with pink peaked nipples rising off the bed in earnestness. Hips rotating and jerking with every thrust of the fingers into his body. Estinien hardens as he thinks about just who Alphinaud had laid with; the Warrior of Light? Lord Haurchefant? Likely one of the past Scion’s whom the boy searched for whilst taking refuge in Ishgard. It mattered not; what did matter was the expert way Alphinaud bore the discomfort as the third finger stretched him wide open.

             “Unngh, aah! Estinien..!”

             The older man cursed again, his fingers slipped out and left the ring of muscles still partially open and ready to receive him. So with another scoop of gel, he smoothed and stroked it over his straining erection and added another cool dollop to the pulsing hole before he leaned over Alphinaud and lined the swollen head of his penis with the dripping entrance.

             “You have seen me, Estinien. I do not s-so easily break…” The boy has pulled his arms around the man’s neck to ease him closer. Estinien grabs hold of those slim hips tighter and pulls the boys hips flush to his own.

             “Aye…”

             He agrees, because he had been feeling some trepidation about sinking into Alphinaud, but the boy helped alleviate his misgivings. Estinien used his hand to press the head of the organ against Alphinaud’s entrance, reveling in the way the boy curled his toes as he forced those muscles to relax and open up for him.

             “Amazing… Truly amazing…”

             Estinien groans as he breaches the tight ring of muscle, the flesh wrapping around the thick cockhead and threatening to tug him deep. He forced himself to remain still as Alphinaud’s chest began to heave anew with strain. That blushing face was screwed up adorably in concentration and minute traces of pain—nothing Alphinaud seemed unable to bear. Those eyes peeked open, glistening and bright; just as Estinien began to push himself further into the boy’s hole. It was amazing to watch Alphinaud’s face contort the deeper he sank, his cock beginning to pulse the further in he went—it only got tighter and more snug. Alphinaud’s lips formed a plump ‘O’, his eyelashes fluttering and his entire body giving a powerful quiver. With one last small roll of his hips; Estinien hilted, and Alphinaud’s head tilted back and his mouth released a long, low moan.

             “Bloody… fucking…”

             Estinien shook in his restraint, the blood in his cock hammering desperately to be heated more. But he held still at the nails digging into his shoulders, the stillness in the boy making him cautious and weary.

             “H-hold, please I-I-I need but a mo-oh-ment…”

             That sweet voice was so timid and weak, rocking on the cusp of pain and potential pleasure. Moving too soon would all but seal away the chances of leaving Alphinaud in loud bliss. So instead the dragoon carefully began to busy himself while Alphinaud tried to relax and adjust. Estinien untied the ribbon in Alphinaud’s hair, removing the clip that kept it in the tight braid; he combed out the waves of snowy locks. Then, burying his hands in the lovely strands; he leaned down and began to kiss Alphinaud again. Slowly, thoroughly, deeply; tongue stroking along Alphinaud’s and curling against the palate of his mouth until the boy was safely writhing on his cock and mewling into the mouth that took his own.

             Estinien untangled a hand and gripped at Alphinaud’s hip, his hips began to rock and he tugged back on Alphinaud’s hip. The boy in question tossed back his head and cried out softly at the sensation of that thick cockhead gyrating deeply inside of him. Thin ankles crossed behind Estinien’s back, keeping him close and deep; the man growling and groaning into the scholars neck where he buried his face. His mouth kissed and licked at the milky flesh, his hips thrusting the boy down against the bed. Short, even, not terribly sharp and startling for the Alphinaud, who gasped and softly keened with each motion.

             “Ah! Aah! Haa!”

             Estinien should have known he’d be a vocal one, it did not displease him in the least though and only made his arousal mount to know he was bringing the youth such pleasure in the closeness of their coupling.

             “Nay, please do not withdraw so far. E-estin—ah!”

             The soldier obeyed, keeping himself deeply hilted and pulling his cock out minimally to buck against Alphinaud. The thickness pushed so deep inside seemed to please him, rubbing those spots which Alphinaud desperately wanted stimulated. It kept him shivering and trembling in Estinien’s embrace, long fingers and soft palms stroking up and down the rigid muscles and scars of his back—kneading at knots and digging into his lower back. Estinien loved it.

             “Like—ung, like this?”

             “Y-yes! Ooh, it-it’s so nice. Haa, mmh.. inside… S-so goo-ooh!”

             The incoherent babbling marking Alphinaud’s speech was maddening, the purring quality his tone took on, the rising volume of his moans... The bed rocked with them, the sheets pushed and pooled around them as they were fisted and clawed at before thrown away in favor of clinging to each other.

             “Estin-ien, oh tw-twelve prai—Estinien!”

             White hair tossed in tangled locks about the boys head like a halo, eyes screw shut and mouth gaping open. Estinien snarling to see that the boy has reached down to begin stroking his own prick. The foreskin pulled back completely and the glistening head pink and swollen and oozing. The sight was too much to bear—

             Estinien heaved another loud snarl, jerking Alphinaud’s hips upwards and angling himself downwards; he began to pound away—forcing the breath from Alphinaud in a rush.

             “Oh gods oh, Es-tin! Aah! Haaah, nngaah! Es-es-tin-aah! Pleasuh, slow—I-I-Ah-Aah!”

             “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Keep saying my name, gods Alphinaud…”

             “Estinien!”

             Alphinaud’s voice has risen to shouting, high pitched and elated in his pleasure and bliss. His hand was slick and ground rapidly at the head of his cock, hips twitching as he tried to thrust with Estinien but was stopped by a powerful grip and forceful downwards thrusting of the man.

             There was a constricting tightness in his anus that began to grow and wring Estinien’s dick unbelievably hard. The man’s lips pulled back in a snarl as he forced through this barrier hard and fast that had the boy spasming and thrashing in his hold.

             “D-don’t stop, don’t you d-aare aahng! Please, please, please, Es-tinien, Es-es-ess…!”

             Suddenly his wanton commands cut off in favor of a scream that Estinien’s name died unfinished on. Alphinaud’s body seizing as his climax crashed down on him—hand on his cock clenching and releasing over and over again as small spurts of semen layered over his stomach. Estinien thought he would surely rip the boy with how tight his muscles suddenly wrung. The muffled slap of their skin stuttering as instead the grip drags on his cock in such a way that his own orgasm cannot resist. It tears out of him with a feral growl, his cock throbbing hotly as cum spills gooey and thick into Alphinaud. The boy groans at the feeling, his spine still arched and mouth wide open. He jerks and twitches as more spills into his used hole. The slick, wet feeling makes his prick twinge and ooze more cum before he knows his balls are finally empty. Estinien has pushed into the boy once more to empty himself completely when Alphinaud finally crumples back onto the bed and the dragoons thighs. His legs relaxing from their tight grip around his waist to instead fall spread onto the bed.

             Estinien leans over him, licking the swollen bottom tier of his sweet mouth—his dick still lazily oozing inside of the long legged boy. Alphinaud felt winded and pleasantly weak and numb in all the right ways and places. His lips and mouth were pliant to Estinien, whom he wrapped his arms around shakily and asked for more kisses with a press of his lips firmly to the dragoons. The man, understanding the askance and request of this simple intimacy laid beside Alphinaud, allowing himself to go limp within the boy but not bothering to withdraw as they shared in these sentiments.


End file.
